Omnimix Season 1 Episode 4
This is the 4th episode of Ben 10: Omnimix, it premiered on 1st February 2015, 10:00 AM EST EPISODE IV Notes to Reader *To Understand this episode you must know What happened and what didn't. *I try to make the Episodes interesting by presenting in a unique way to make visually attractive and catchy. *You can give your opinions and feelings on this Episode in the comments for any suggestions or feedback and views on the series as a whole please reply official thread. *The contents of the plot has too much complex formatting, it is adviced not to edit it as the code already too messed up. Instead tell me what to change Characters Appearing Ben Gwen Grandpa Eon Ken Devlin Premise After finding the a new friend from the future Ben, Gwen and grandpa are greeted by an old enemy whose in the body of Ben's future son. As Eon is almost defeated by the newly formed team, he escapes into a portal, and our heroes follow..... Plot Ben you shouldnt have! Who knows what will be here? who knows what period is this?? even where we are hey wait I know this place! Maybe we are in Mesopotamian Era or Ancient Egypt, there might be creul kings or cannibal tribes or we may lose our heads on a guillotine This place really does seem familiar what we are in Jurassic or Triassic age, we ll die! We are goanna die eventually for you Ben...you foolish little kid.... hey guys follow me I know where to go no not again ben, I ve done that mistake once Ben....You can never trust Eon, what if he porously left us here...Oh know I now if he tricked us...it was a trap! and we were so foolish to fall into it! oh common Grandpa stop freaking out and look around.. so is somebody gonna tell me where are we? wait I remember it now, its the same forest I took you and ben four years ago for fishing... haha! Grandpa got so scared so why will eon come here? For Ben of Corse ya that rat coudnt fight me with the omntrix on my wrist and a new awfully strong friend, (cough cough) and the cousin who always saves your butt (cough cough) ya wateva....so he came here to find me without the omnitrix... But ben you should give your cousin so credit...Gwen have to admit that was a really neat trick with the Trex Ya but what what did do with that bunny I dont know....I guess we left him in the forest But why??? I wanted to Play with him you should take care of animals Ben ya but how cool would it to have a trex bunny as your pet just imagine.... you so cool Ben you bet I am ....Now lets not do any further delay we gotta save the little me you are still little ben... no I am not To me you seem exceptionally small... Well I am still egger to meet the little me wouldn’t that cause a space time continuum Error or something? ?? no It didn't when I met Me10,000 what really? you met him??? ya but he's so... Ben & Devlin together : boring! Haha, Do you remember the fish I caught this day??? it tasted good... It was the biggest fish ever caught Enough for three of our tummies It was such a nice day….Why does Eon has to ruin it? Look at Grandpa just few mintues back he was scared to hell and now he’s having a nice trip down his memeory lane I wasn’t scared Gwen! Just a bit worried. Why is Eon so Evil? dunno kiddo, just know it, bad guys are always like this, they don’t need a reason to Evil. We are near the lake, just down this hill (They get up on the hill, from the Top they can see Max with little ben and wen getting on the boat. Eon is dressed as the boat driver or whatever a person who drives boats is called) look there’s Eon, He has perfect chance in the lake we woudn’t even be able to run in the lake He is too clever How we are three powerless innocent people middle of the lake, how to fight this devil? You might have not got yours powers yet, but I was always a plumber remember…. Ya right! Did you think I would come to trip with my grandchildren without any protects, Common kids hurry now 3 year before Me needs help. What about rolling (transforms in Canonbolt) Get inside me Devlin I will need your help (Jumps into ben) (rolls down the hill) (Granpa and Gwen start running down the hill, mean while in the boat, Eon blows up is cover) Surprise ! Kids get down, What do you want (Little Ben and Gwen hide in fear) I want to play with little ben if you excuse us Well they first play round with me (takes out a Null Void Gun) I don’t really have time for this…. (Falls into the water and transforms into Rip Jaws) (transforms) (Jumps out of the Water and lands on Eon)Your game’s over Eon (Gets up on the boat) You followed me here too! You fools! Ben you take them to the land I will take care Eon (Grabs Eon and tires to beat him hi down) (Dives in with young Ben & Gwen in his arms) Hey where’s that Alien taking my kids?? Don’t worry they would be safe with him. Who are you guys, And who’s that on the top of the hill I would have loved to give explanation if I wasn’t beating up this evil guy, now would you mind giving me a hand You can’t hold me down to long…. Okay just move away I will shoot him with my Null Void projector Nooooo! You can’t do that Theres my best friend inside it What he’s your friend? Then I think I should send you too You have to understand, it too complicated You are gonna Kill us both, let me go you fool (Keeps the children on the land and dives back in the water to swim back to the boat) I don’t think I should trust anyone (Points the Null Void Gun towards the,) Please don’t shoot (gets up on the boat) Listen to him Gramps or else you will lose your great Grandchild What my great grandchild? And did you call me Grand…..? its me Grandpa, Ben! Ben ??? No you are all lying, you can’t fool me with this non sense, you all are going in………….. Well if don’t believe to me, atleast belive yourself.. Look at the land (Grandpa and Gwen finally come down the hill) (shouting & waving) Hey it okay Max, I am here wait is that me? And Its that……….. Gwen? She’s so grow up? Wow Told you we are from the future K (shouts) Ben bring the boat to the land, don’t worry max I will take it from here … (to Gwen) I was really thin back then, and I even have some more black hair right? Ya I guess Grandpa look at little me and Ben they are so cute, and look how they are hidhing behind the bushes, Awwwww (gets in the water paddles the boat to land) (They reach the Land) Let me go you fools Hit the omntrix button (transforms in Ken) To be continued..... Aliens Used By Ben XLR8 Wildmutt Major Events *All travel to past * Ken is back Rate this Episode How much will rate this one out out 5? 1 (bad) 2 (not so good) 3 (okay) 4 (too good) 5 (AWESOME!) Heatblast is hot!''Upgrade is coolHHH 'Static is @w$um''' 14:30, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Category:Episodes Category:Static Category:Omnimix Episodes